Love in kombat
by trolldragonborn
Summary: See the story's of several fighters that fell in love or show love in one way or the other in the time line of Mortal Kombat X. Warning that this will have sex in it and violence and death maybe...oh how fun. Mortal Kombat is owned by Warner Bros. Games and renamed as NetherRealm Studios.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello my people...im back...i had to deal with school and all that shat...but im back and i ahve this story that was a RP I did with a friend named stuka529 and he has good stories so check him out...warning that this will have sex in it...Oh how fun.)

Japan, Bambo Forest

On the other side of the world, Hanzo Hassashi (aka Scorpion) was alone in one of the wild uncharted areas of Japan. It's been a few months since the Blood God Crisis, where he defeated Havik after having been nearly killed again.

Ever since he became human again, he sometimes takes time to be alone from everyone and everything, so he can contemplate on various events that have occurred throughout his life.

Despite how the possessed Fox was able to eradicate nearly all of the Shirai Ryu members, Scorpion was able to rebuild with the help of Raiden, who brought him a good number of recruits. Plus, some of his agents were able to survive Fox's onslaught because they weren't at the base at the time. So he put them in charge of watching over everything so that he can go on one of his 'long walks'.

Hanzo was at the foot of a rushing river, using his kunai harpoon to hook in a large salmon fish. He pulled the fish out of the water and made his way back to his camp, where he began to cook it above a fire.

While he waited for it to cook, he then began to eat some corn cobs that he brought with him. All the while, his mind kept wandering to when the Blood God Crisis.

High in the trees above him 2 tiger like eyes watch him and waited for a opportunity to go and talk to him. She needed him for the war she will start to regain out world for the Shao Kkan empire and become its empress.

Hanzo could sense that he was being watched. Looking up from his food, he scanned the treeline for any possible threats. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean he was alone. So, he pretended to pass it off as his imagination and continued to eat one of the corn stalks, with the intent of fooling whoever was watching him into thinking he had his guard down.

She moved frow the trees quietly and used her agility to jump from tree to tree while being quiet. When she got to behind scorpion she jumped down from the tree quietly and stood up straight and said with no fear..."Hey Scorpy!"

A second later, Scorpion's harpoon was just an inch away from Mileena's head, impaled into a nearby tree. "That was a warning," Hanzo stated with a glare as he stood up and retracted his kuni back into his sleeve. "How did you, of all people, manage to find me?"

Mileena smiled under her mask as she walked slowly closer to him. "Quite simple dear Scorpy...all i had to do was talk to a few people, collect some information, and use this little thing." Mileena said as she showed him a small glass orb the size of a apple.

Hanoz's eye twitched a bit. She's been calling him that damn nickname since they first met during the tournament. "Another toy from your father's war chest?" he remarked before he turned back towards his campfire and sat down. "In case it's not obvious, I came here to be alone, Mileena."

Mileena sat down next to him and had herself too close for comfort scorpion was a normal person. "Well maybe i dont want you to be alone scorpy." Mileena purred as she got closer to him having her arm touch his.

Nov 16Scorpion jerked his arm away from Mileena and looked at her with an irritated glare. "Why are you here, Mileena?" he demanded. "I don't have patience for your games."

Mileena's smile disappeared as she then became serious and looked at Scorpion with her tiger like eyes."I want you to join me Scorpion...i want you to join me and help me retake out world for the Shao Kham Empire." Mileena told him.

"Your father's throne eludes you," Scorpion stated as he tossed another stick into the fire. "I am no longer the same man you met, all the years ago. I've regained my free will. My life. And I've been using it to lead a new Shirai Ryu clan. I have no interest it the inner conflicts of Outworld. My only concern is leading my clan and protecting Earth."

"If you help me take out world back under my Khan control i will reward you greatly." Mileena said looking at scorpion and his pale eyes.

"You have nothing I want, Mileena," Scorpion replied with a neutral tone.

"How about me letting the Shirai Ryu make a outpost on out world...or giving you a high spot as a general of my forces...or maybe something else?" Mileena said as she raised her cleavage to where scorpion could see it.

Mileena's seduction was beginning to work. Hanzo dared a quick look at her breasts before he quickly averted his eyes and stared at his campfire. "Even if I do help you, how do I know you'll leave Earth alone? This world was more or less responsible for your father's demise. And I know how you never let go of a grudge."

"True but i know something my father did not know and that is even if he got control of earth realm the elder gods would just smite him and maybe every realm in existence and start a new...so i think ruling out world will be enough...so what do you say scorpy...will you join me?" Mileena asked looking at Scorpion.

"My name is Hanzo!" Scorpion replied harshly. He then took a deep breath to try and prevent his rage from returning. "Who else is among your inner circle?" he asked, silently considering her proposal.

Mileena was shocked at first by the rage that just came out but she just shaked that off. "Rain, Tanya, Kano, and Sheeva,...and thats it...each has something special to throw into it but we need you to top it off."

"You know, a lot of people, especially Raiden, would want me to say no," Hanzo pointed dryly. He was somewhat sympathetic to Mileena. Her father may have been a total scumbag, but she seemed to love him a lot. Scorpion would never shed a single tear for the previous Kahn's passing, but he knows what it's like to lose family. The only difference is that his family actually loved him back.

"It may be hard for you to believe, but I have allies as well, now. And they wouldn't want me conversing with you. Though truth be told, I usually don't care what they want from me."

"Then why dont you join me scor-...i mean Hanzo?" Mileena said smiling under her mask at him with her spike teeth. "It will be fun if you join me and you will receive glory if you help me in out world."

Scorpion let out a sigh in defeat, shaking his head as he considered his options. "There is one more problem. I know that Kotal Kahn has a peace accord with Earth. If he sees me helping you, he'll no doubt accuse Earth of helping your rebellion. What your asking me to do may start another war against my homeworld."

"Dont worry...Kotal Khan wont have a chance to start a war against earth realm because he will be dead by the time we take Out world with your help and he sees you." Mileena said looking at him.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Scorpion replied with skepticism, looking back at the former Empress. "Very well...I'll consider it. But I won't promise anything."

With that said, he looked back into the campfire, staring deep into the flame as his thoughts wandered back to the past once more. "Kitana was your sister, correct? I suppose that you know by now why she hadn't been seen in twenty years."

He brought this up because Mileena spoke of her family earlier. And that was a sensitive but important subject to Hanzo. "She died during the Outworld Invasion. But I'm sure you knew that by now."

"I do...and betwine you and me im glad she is died...dame traitor." She said looking at scorpion. She has never like Kitana ever since she was made by Shang Tsung by Kitanas DNA. Kitana always saw her as a abomination...Mileena was so happy she was dead for betraying her father to surve the thunder god.

"Thank you Scorpy for considering it." Mileena said smiling under her mask at the the hunk of a man.

"You can't give up on your family," Hanzo stated firmly, as if he knew from experience. "Especially since your sister isn't truly dead. She's spent the last twenty years as one of Quan Chi's revenants. You too may have tried to kill each other. But with Shao Kahn dead, that makes her the only family you have left."

"If she is a revenants then there is no hope for her." Mileena said turning her attenchen to the fire. "And i do have a family and thats my followers who baleave in me and baleave in killing Katol Khan."

"I was a revenant. Well, technically I was a wraith, but there isn't much difference. Anyway, now I'm back to life," Hanzo pointed out. "And so are Jackson Briggs and...Kuai Liang. So that means your sister can be saved the same way."

At that point, the ninja let out another sigh. "I don't know why I'm explaining this to you. Not like you have a normal sense of morality."

Mileena frowned under her mask when she heard what he said...scorpion...Hanzo Hassashi...the demon she has a small crush on just said to her she did not know morality. She is trying to make out world under her control so it could be peace full under he rule. She frowned under her mask and looked to the dirt ground now with sadness in her.

Hanzo eyed Mileena for a short moment. It appeared that he struck a nerve. Something that he didn't intend to do. On impulse, he decided to try and fix the situation.

"Are you hungry?" he offered, motioning towards the salmon that was cooking over his campfire.

Mileena looked up at him with her yellow eyes and nodded at him slowly.

Soon enough, Scorpion got his kunai out and cut a few pieces of tender flesh away from the salmon, before placing them in a wooden plate. He also placed some rice balls and a corn cob on the plate as well. He then held it out for Mileena to take. "Here. I'm not sure what Outworlders eat, but this should suffice."

"Thank you Hanzo." She said as she took the plate and began to eat it slowly enjoying the taste of the fish.

Hanzo nodded and silently started to eat his own food. For a while, the unusual pair sat in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire as they ate. He had to admit, he was a bit surprised by Mileena's sudden politeness.

"I suppose we aren't so different, in some ways," he spoke up. "And truth be told, I do admire your skill as a warrior."

Mileena felt her heart jump a beat when he said she a skilled warrior. She started to stand up straight and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you Hanzo...i always thought you are a skilled fighter your self and strong in combat."

"Hm," Hanzo grunted as he took another bite from a rice ball, doing his best not to think about how Mileena's breasts bounced as she stood up. "Perhaps some day, we can test our skills against one another. See who is the strongest?"

A smile started to form under Mileena's mask as she looked at Scorpion.

"I would like that Hanzo...i really would."

Scorpion nodded and a ghost of a smile began to form on his face. "I should warn you, Mileena. I won't go easy on you when that happens."

"Oh really? And who says i wont be easy to you...Scorpy." Mileena said as she starts to move her hand to near his crotch area.

Scorpion's entire body tensed up when he felt Mileena's hand began to move down his thigh. He quickly placed his plate down in response as he tried to process this. It really has been far too long since he's been with a woman. And now he had this beautiful seductress trying to get him to sleep with her.

"Mileena...," he uttered as he attempted to stop her by weakly grabbing her wrist.

Mileena felt a warm sensation when she felt him grab her wrist...she wanted that warmth some more. She uses her left hand to quickly grab scorpions right hand wrist and held it tightly trying to take control...she wanted him badly and she felt her heart beat fast as she looked into his pale eyes with her yellow eyes.

"Mileena...your a beautiful woman...but...we really shouldn't be doing this," Scorpion attempted to reason, doing his best not to let himself be controlled by the lust he felt for her. But his mental walls were slowly starting to crumble.

"I have bine waiting for a opportunity like this for such a long time Scorpy...i have wanted you ever since i first laid my eyes on you." Mileena said as she kept trying to take control of him.

Hanzo stared back at Mileena, taking in her pleading look. He dared to reach up with his right hand to caress her face. "I'm not the same man you once knew, Mileena," he spoke tenderly. If Mileena kept pouring on her charm and wiles, she would soon have Scorpion in the palm of her hands.

"Yes but i still want you Scorpy...i dream every night in my bed...dreaming of you kissing me passionately...kissing a version of me with normal lips and not what i have under this mask." Mileena said as she wanted to kiss him badly but could not because of the mouth she has.

Hanzo could feel Mileena's hands starting to wrap themselves around his back. The ninja didn't fight back at all. Instead, he merely leaned against her touch. He stared back into her exoticly beautiful eyes for a few quiet moments before he finally succumbed to his lust for her and planted his lips against her own in a slow yet sensual kiss. Meanwhile, his arms began to go around her waist.

Mileena felt her heart jump when she felt his lips touch hers. She did it...her dream came true. She closed her eyes as she continued to kiss him and she put her hands on his back. His warm lips touching her was something sent by the heavens...she did not want this to end.

Scorpion grunted quietly in pleasure as his embrace around her tightened. Her breasts began to press tightly against his chest as their kissing became more intense. His tongue dared to enter her mouth, mapping out every tooth and crevice before he began to massage her own tongue. "Mileena...," he breathed out before he forced his tongue through her mouth once more, enjoying her taste.

"Mmmmm." Mileena answered as she moved her tarkatan tong to touch his and she loved it. The feel made her shiver and want more from him.

Scorpion could almost feel Mileena's entrance pressing against his cock, through their clothes. The sensation caused his mind to be fully taken by his lust. In response, he reached down with both hands and firmly grasped the former empress by her supple ass. He then lifted her off the ground, not stopping their kissing for a second as he began to walk both of them towards his tent. All the while, his hands kept roughly massaging her rear.

Mileena's body twitched with excitement as she felt him walk her to his tent. She felt her woman hood in her pants start to tingle as she felt him have his hands on her ass...and she liked that very much.

Eventually, Scorpion was able to direct them into his tent, where he threw Mileena onto his sleeping bag. He then reached and grabbed her uniform, tearing it open with one quick motion. No longer was he the composed assassin that he usually is. He was now just a man longing to be pleased by a beautiful woman.

After removing his shirt, he then climbed on top of the former Kahn and began yet another heated makeout session with her. At the same time, his right knee pressed up against Mileena's womanhood, rubbing it with joy.

When he teared it open it showed her black bra holding her breast tightly. She looked at his chest and the muscles he had and she felt like rubbing her hands against them. She moved her tong frow out his mouth tasting every part of it as she moaned in her mouth as she felt her woman hood twitch as she felt his knee rub it. She was loving all of this.

Soon, Scorpion began to trail kisses and bites down her neck until he eventually reached her bra. His lustful impatient caused him to tear off this article of clothing as well, exposing her breasts to the open air. Then, he quickly wrapped his mouth around her right nipple and began to suck on it like a greedy infant.

Mileena moaned lightly feeling his lips on her neck and it made her close her eyes with pleaser. Then when he took off her bra to release her breasts and then started to suck on her nipple she became breath less and wanted more of this. Her wishes have become even better then she hoped.

Hanzo gently pulled on the nipple with his teeth before he resumed sucking on it. Not wanting to be neglectful, his left hand started to roughly squeeze her left breast. And his knee kept rubbing at her wet folds between her legs.

She whined lightly as Hanzo pulled her nipple with his teeth and continued to rub her woman hood with his knee. She loves this but she has a different dissire in mind. She moves her hands to his chests and pushes scorpion to his back with her strength. She moves her hands to his pants and began to unbutton it and slowly took it off.

Scorpion had to admit, Mileena was a lot stronger than he thought. And it wasn't long until she removed his pants, revealing the growing tent in his boxer shorts. Of course, his mind suddenly went to the possibility of Mileena attempting to please his cock with her mouth.

"Um...Mileena...are you going to give me head?" he asked somewhat awkwardly, hoping that he didn't just kill the mood.

Mileena just gave him a toothy smile as she began to take off his boxers to show his erected cock. Mileena's eyes widened as she saw it and she started to rub it against her soft face.

Scorpion wasn't sure if he should be pleased or terrified, but the feeling of having his cock rub up against Mileena's face made him groan in pleasure, before taking a deep inhale of breath. "Don't...your teeth...," he pointed out with a grunt, worried that she might injure his manhood.

"Dont worry Scorpy...i wont hurt you." Mileena said as she took out her tong and slowly licked up the shaft of of scorpions penis and she kept doing this like she was licking a lollipop.

Hanzo let out a loud groan in pleasure as he felt Mileena start to lick his cock. He began to thread his hands through her soft black hair, encouraging her actions.

Mileena liked the way he touched her hair that it felt so nice. She continued to lick his cock but she moved her right hand and started to hold Scorpions sack and the 2 balls in it.

"Oh damn...," Hanzo grunted out. In his haze of lust, he grabbed Mileena's hair with both hands and dared to shove his cock down her throat. "Bite me and I'll be very upset," he threatened before he gritted his teeth at the sensation.

Mileena was surprised at first by what Hanzo did by pulling her by her hair and shoving his cock in her throat. Mileena gagged at first but she then got used to it and moved her tong on his cock while also moving his head agenst the back of her throat. She made shore to keep her teeth away from his cock because she dident want him to be mad at her and dident want the fun to end. She still was holding his balls in her hand.

Hanzo was starting to get closer and closer to his climax. While the thought of finishing into Mileena's mouth was very appealing, he had another idea in mind. "M-Mileena...stop...I'm going to finish too soon..." he admitted with another moan.

Mileena moved her eyes to look at him and she slowly moved her head off him and got his cock out of her mouth with out hurting him with her teeth. She sat up straight and looked at him with her yellow eyes.

"I like the way you tasted Scorpy."

Scorpion then threw Mileena off of him and hand her bend over on the sleeping bag in front of him. The ninja began to massage her perfect ass with both hands, before delivering a firm spank. Then, without any warning, he thrusted himself fully into Mileena's cunt. He gritted his teeth as he slowly went all the way inside of her, feeling how tight she is.

Mileena's heart was beating fast like a war drum. She whimpered a bit when he spanked her liking the way he was rough on her. Then her heart went faster when she felt his huge cock go into her cunt. She moaned when it first went into her but she moaned with pleasernwhen it was in her all the way.

Scorpion slowly pulled out of Mileena's entrance, then thrusted himself back in. It wasn't long until he began to find a steadily increasing pace, rapidly going in and out of his new lover with reckless abandon. All the while, he kept spanking at Mileena's exposed ass, after he determined how much she liked it rough.

Mileena moaned some more while having her tong out panting like a dog as scorpions dick went into her at a pace and feeling him smack her ass felt so good and erotic.

"Keep spanking me Scorpy."

Hanzo did not disappoint as he kept fucking Mileena with delight, rocking themselves back and forth into each other. His right hand maintained a firm grip on her rear, mercilessly pulling her into each thrust, while his left hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

Mileena screamed lightly when her hair was pulled but that pain went away with more pleaser that he was giving her and she moaned more and more pushing herself into him more.

"I'm getting close," Scorpion grunted out, not slowing down his thrusts. Hanzo fucked the former empress like a slut, making it as rough as he can so he can make her cum first.

Mileena moaned loudly as she was going into her orgasm and she felt wonderful and it went frew her and she loved the way he was loving her. She kept screaming with pleaser until she finally came with one last moan.

Scorpion could feel Mileena's warm walls squeezing his cock like a life-line. The pressure ended up being too much and with one last thrust, he released deep inside of her. The former Kahn's cunt milked him of every last drop he had. It was the best experience he's felt in years.

Eventually, he was spent, and the ninja weakly collapsed onto Mileena's back, slowly removing his cock from her entrance and holding her body with his strong arms. He breathed heavily as he recovered.

She felt his load go into her and she felt so cool when it went into her. She got close to him and layed in his strong arms and smiled...she was happy...she has not bine happy for a long time.

"That was so good scorpy." Mileena said as she smiled at him.

Hanzo did not reply for a moment. He was far too busy processing everything that had happened.

"Indeed," he eventually spoke, staring at the roof of the tent. "Will you spend the night with me? Or must you go back to Outworld now?"

"I want to spend the night with you." She says as she cuddled near him for warmth.

Scorpion merely nodded and allowed Mileena to sleep on top of him. He couldn't help but wonder what the consequences of his actions will be. But then, he merely refocused on what was in front of him. He had a beautiful woman resting on top of him, for the first time since his wife died. And at least for tonight, he didn't have to feel lonely.

(Well that was interesting dont ya think? I want to thank stuka529 for helping me with this RP Story. I will make more storys based off my RP times and maybe bring back some ideas i made...only time will tell...Im back baby...and i ain't leaving.)

(Also before i leave i want to show you a nice song that i listened to this and thought it fitted well.  watch?v=b_S4ToLRsws and its called Jessica Lange - Gods And Monsters (Elsa Mars) and its from a show i like that one of theses days i may do a story for.)


	2. Chapter 2

Morning

Outworld, Z'ukahran City, Royal Palace

Erron Black awoke to the annoying sound of a primative gear clock's alarm going off on his nightstand. He was so annoyed from getting woken up from his peaceful sleep, that he grabbed the revolver under his bed and shoot the clock.

Now, he could go back to sleep. Erron placed his weapon away and placed his head back onto his pillow. But wait, this didn't feel like his pillow. And why did his mouth taste like liquor? And honey?

Looking up, he saw that his 'pillow' was actually D'vorah's breasts. Then, he suddenly remembered what happened last night. Both he and the Kytin got so drunk last night, after one of Kotal's festivals, that they ended up sleeping with each other. Though in truth, Erron wasn't very surprised. This wasn't the first time he's slept with the first minister. They had a sort of 'friends with benefits' type of relationship.

However, he was surprised to see that D'vorah was wearing his cowboy hate. Looks like he finally got her to 'ride him like a cowgirl'.

"Hey, you awake?" Erron asked as he embraced her, though that was a rather stupid question, since he just fired off his revolver.

D'vorah did not move when he shot the clock. She was fast asleep that not even a gun shot could wake her. But then she heard Erron's voice ask if she was awake and she opened her eyes to look at him and she noticed they were once again naked with each over in Erron's bed.

"We did it again...dident we?" She asked looking at him.

"Sure looks that way," Erron spoke as he went to lay beside D'vorah. "You look hot with my hat on, by the way," he flirted as he embraced her warm body.

She smiled at him...at first when this little arrangement was made by the 2 of them she was skeptical at first...but now she enjoys it when they make love. Erron was a good mate to her and she enjoyed the way he pleased her.

"Thank you Erron." She said as she leaned close to him and kissed him on the lips and could task the liquor on his breath.

Erron tenderly kissed back, gently traced his hands around her smooth back. He had to admit, it surprised him how genuine D'vorah could be. She usually looked down upon humans, after all.

Feeling playful, Erron reached down with his left hand to grab the kytin's naked rear. He paused his kissing so he could gauge her reaction with amusement.

D'vorah closed her eyes in the kiss and when she felt Black grab her rear she moaned lightly and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Feeling frisky Black?" She asked looking at him.

"Hm. You could say that," Erron replied with a smug smirk before delivering a firm spank to D'vorah's ass. "Your not exactly discouraging my actions."

She moaned lightly when she felt her rear get hit and she started to smile at the human...her smiling was a rare sight at times.

"I want you to please me Black...now." She said pulling him closer to him.

"Pretty sure I spent all night doing that. Don't you ever get tired?" Erron replied with a sigh. He grunted a bit once he felt her breasts pressing into his chest.

"Some times...but not now." She said as she pulls him in to kiss him and trail her tong against his mouth.

Erron let D'vorah's tongue enter into his mouth, before letting their tongue's try to wrap around each other. The pair made out like heated teenagers before the cowboy eventually pulled away. "Today is suppose to be a busy day for both of us. Sorry, but if we start screwing now, we are never getting out of this bed. And I don't wanna be the one to explain to Kotal Kahn why we aren't doing our jobs."

It was somewhat strange to have their roles reversed like this. Usually, it was D'vorah struggling to stop his seductions and get him out of bed.

D'vorah thought for a moment about it until she started to quickly moved herself out of bed.

"Your right...i remembered he said that we were going to have a meeting in the war room...plan our next move against Mileena's rebels...thank you for reminding me Black." D'vorah said as she started to pick up her cloths and throw Erron's cloths.

The reason she was not acting the way she dose in bed is because of last night when they made love and she wanted it to happen more this morning and have what he calls screwing.

"Hm. You know, I reckon we might be able to kill too birds with one stone," Erron suggested as he watched D'vorah bend over in front of him to get her clothes, giving him a nice eyeful of her womanhood and her ass.

"We still need to shower. Feel like sharing with me? It'll save time," he suggested with a playful tone, leaning against a nearby wall as he stared at the kytin's exposed parts.

She looked at him and and saw his cock and his eyes and how the eyes looked at her body.

"Very well then...lets shower." She said as she made her way to the bath room and turned on the shower.

Erron followed her, watching her body's movements. Not able to keep his hands to himself, he wrapped his arms around D'vorah's waist, before she could enter the shower. He started to eagerly kiss and bite at her bare neck. All the while, his hardening erection was pressing up against the puckered of her ass.

She moaned when she felt his mouth on her neck. She moved her right hand to where his man hood was and started to touch it and strock it. Her body growed warm when she felt the hot water land on her skin.

Erron climbed into the shower with D'vorah, pinning her up against the tile wall as he started to make-out with her once more. "Damn you...your too damn alluring. I can't keep my hands off you," he admitted before he pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth.

She moaned when she felt her bottom lip get pulled and continued to touch his man hood until her hole hand was griping it tightly.

Erron groaned as he felt D'vorah gripping his cock. He responded by grabbing her luscious breasts, squeezing them together before he started sucking and licking on the right nipple.

She moaned when she felt him squeeze and lick her breast. She like the way he uses forms of sex that her and her race dont use...normaly her race just mates and make more of there race...but her and him mate for how it feels. She started to move her hand up and down his man hood and using the water from the shower to please him more.

Erron roughly pinned D'vorah's back against the shower wall, thrusting his member into her grip as he kept sucking on her beautiful tits. With his left hand, he reached down and dared to stick a finger into the woman's folds.

She moans lightly when she felt his fingers touch her woman hood and she begains to move her hand faster griping his cock.

"F-fuck," Erron groaned out as D'vorah kept stroking his cock. He could do this all day, but he knew they only had a limited amount of time. So he decided to just skip to the main event.

Eventually, he grabbed the kytin by her shoulders and spun her around so her back was facing him, before he pinned her front against the tile wall. He wrapped one arm around her in another embrace while using his free hand to guide his cock.

"This is going in one of two ways. I'll let you pick. In your cunt," he paused before he pressed his full member against her naked rear. "Or in your ass. So what's it gonna be?"

"In my cunt Black." She told him as she wanted him to please her.

Erron nodded in reply before he grabbed D'vorah's waist and lifted her up off the ground, sliding her against the wall. Then, he lowered her onto his cock, which then entered her wet tunnel. The cowboy grunted in pleasure as he felt her walls squeeze around his member, pulling him further into her.

She moaned when she felt him go inside her and looked at him with her black eye wanting more.

Erron stated to thrust his cock in and out of D'vorah. Her tits slid up and down the shower wall with each erotic movement they made. "Your so damn tight," he said as he increased his speed.

She moaned a little louder as she felt him go faster in her woman hood. She put her arms around his neck and slightly gave him a small neck massage as he fucked her.

Erron spun D'vorah back around, pressing her back against the shower wall and letting her wrap her legs around his waist for leverage. The mercenary fucked the first minister with pure delight, encouraged by the slight neck massage he was being given in return. "That's it...your doing good, D'vorah...keep going," he told her in-between his hard thrusts.

"I want you to fuck me harder." D'vorah said in a loud moan as she continued to massage Errons neck more while he fucked her.

Erron kept thrusting himself into D'vorah with reckless abandon, unleashing all the lust he felt for her supple body. "I'm getting close," the cowboy admitted as he kept humping the kytin's warm cunt into submission. "But I'll make you come first," he challenged before he pounded his lips against hers in a demanding kiss.

She moaned loud knowing that he is right and she is near her end and will come soon. She kissed him fearlessly biting his tong softly with her teeth.

Erron shoved his tongue deep into D'vorah's mouth in response as he kept fucking her against the wall. He was so close to his release, it was almost painful. But he wasn't willing to give up just yet. He started pounding D'vorah so hard and fast, that other women Mileena and Kitana would be jealous. "Cum for me...come on. Do it. Do it. Now!" he uttered against her lips before he resumed the kiss.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" D'vorah yelled in pleaser as she came. Juices started to flow out her woman hood and it started to clench Erron's cock hard.

"Aghhh!" Erron cried out as he felt her walls nearly crush his member. The wetness, friction, and warmth was too much for the mercenary. As a result, he climaxed deep inside of her, flooding her with his release as his entire body shook with pleasure.

Soon, after what felt like an eternity of pleasure, Erron felt weak. So weak, that he collapsed onto the shower floor, pulling D'vorah on top of him as the shower head continued to spray water onto their bodies. "Your look amazing when you come," he told her, burying his face into her neck.

"Thank you...and you feel so good coming in me Erron." She said as she kissed him. Then she heard a knocking at the door to Errons room then a voice came from it.

"Erron...you there...ya dame late for the war room...get up or Kotal may have ya hide for it man." Said the voice of Reptile as he knocked again on the door.

"Shit..." Erron spoke with a groan before he replied. "I'll meet you there, Reptile! Go ahead of me!"

With that said, he resumed kissing his beloved kytin, squeezing her ass with both hands as she lied on top of him.

Reptile left with a sigh...he bloody knew more on what goes on in this place then its owner.

she kissed him one more time before getting off of him.

"We need to get dress fast." She said as she got off of him almost slipping from all the water on the shower floor.

"Woah there," Erron stated as he caught her. "That was just part one, D'vorah. We still need to actually bathe. It'll be quick," he reassured as he reached to grab a soap bar. He then began to rub against her supple breasts and neck, washing them with his strong hands.

She sighed as she allowed him to rub the soap on her neck and she moaned quietly as he touched her breasts with it.

Erron slowly washed D'vorah's body with the bar of soap. But, while it did feel good, they needed to go as soon as possible. Once they both got cleaned up, Erron turned off the water and went to go get dried off with a towel.

"Damn it...better come up with an excuse for Kotal. And we can't make it look like we slept together, either. We both make a story and stick with it. Ok?"

"Under stood...my reputation would be ruined if any one finds out about what we do together." She said as she wapped her body and then quickly put on her cloths and throw Errons to him and gave him his hat.

Erron managed to get all his gear and his uniform back onto his person. Once he was all ready to go, he gave D'vorah one last kiss on the lips, followed by another firm smack to her perfect rear to tease her further. "You ready to head out?" he asked with a lewd smirk.

"Yes i am." She said smiling at him one last time before she went out the door and she had a clear face like last night never happened and she made her way to the war room where Reptile, Ermac, Skarlet, Ferra and her companion Torr. They all sat down in the war room around a map of out world as Kotal Khan talked but stopped when he saw the two walk in the room.

"Where have you two bin...your late...do you want Mileena's forces to try and get the upper hand?" He asked with his voice filled with anger.

"Cut myself shaving," Erron spoke quickly as he crossed his arms and eyed the war table. "Sorry I'm late. Won't happen again. So what's going on, exactly?"

"Planing our next move on the Rebels...Kotal was in the middle of speaking the plan." Ermac said looking at Erron.

The war table showed the capital were they are right now and to the east is what looks like a form of building...there is where Mileena's forces wait for her to return from what she is doing.

"As you can see the rebels have taken the old Tarkathin ruins to the east and made it their regrouping area to form their forces to get ready to march forward to attack the city. But they are unabil to do it because Mileena is not there to give the command to attack."

"How did you find out about this my lord?" D'vorah asked the Khan.

"He found out because of me." Said a female voice in the shadows. They all look to see who it is and see its a woman in her late 20 and she had long black hair and green eyes and wore steel plated armor.

"Hm. And who are you suppose to be?" Erron spoke, raising an eyebrow in suspension.

"The names Abree cowboy...your boss here hired me to be a mole in the rebel ruins to poke my nose in were is dont belong...i got ya all this information." Abree said to the group of out worlders as she walked closer to the war table.

Reptile and Ermac stared at her with curiosity and D'vorah just stared at her.

"So what's our plan, exactly?" Erron asked as he stared at the map in the center of the room.

"Simple mercenary...we take as much forces from here at the city and move our way to the ruins and wip them out before they even lay a foot on our territory's. Any one object to this?" Kotal asked his commanders of his forces.

Raptile, Ermac, Abree, and D'vorah shaked their heads to no...but what about the other 4 in the room?

"Hm. Guess it's as good a plan as any," Erron spoke with a simply shrug. Skarlet silently nodded, while Ferra and Torr agreed with the plan as well.

"So what's our next move, Emperor?" the cowboy asked with interest, eager to know his next objective.

"I will plan the solders we will bring will the rest of you prepare...we move out tomorrow after noon." The Khan said as he left the room leaving the 7 commanders to look at each other.

Reptile walked over to the door to see if Kotal was folly gone then he walked back to his comrades.

"So now thats Kotal is gone what do you think of his plan...and be honest as well...I think we may have trouble with tomorrow...for the past 5 or 7 attempts at getting rid of Mileenas rebels...right when we kill most of their forces and destroyed their hope they all ways seem to regain their forces and courage." Reptile said to the group.

"We think it will be a bloody but successful battle...we will lose forces but we will kill many of them and they will taste the power of Kotal Khan's finest...and that is all of us." Ermac said pointing to the group while walking over to his lover Skarlet.

"Yeah! Stomp and smash bad guys! Break their faces!" Ferra exclaimed with excitement, jumping eagerly on Torr's back.

"Just remember, our primary objective is driving these guys out of our city. Anything other than that is considered secondary," Erron reminded everyone.

"What of Mileena? If can confirm she is there, should we prioritize her?" Skarlet asked.

"I reckon we gotta stick to our main goal here. Going after her will force us to ignore the other hostiles here. It could chaos some unneeded chaos that'll make more problems than solve."

"Mileena wont be there im shore of it...before i left to tell Kotal about what i learned i heard some one say she left for earth realm to look for a Shirai Ryu." Abree said to the group.

But then the room went silent and the one to brake it was Ermac.

"Scorpion..." Ermac simple said as memory's of the specter went frow him...and all of them.

"Why would she be looking for him?" D'vorah asked the group.

"That doesn't make any sense. You sure she was talking about Scorpion?" Erron Black spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"It wouldn't surprise me. She is no doubt desperate for allies at this point," Skarlet stated with her arms crossed. "You can only do so much when you only use hordes of Tarkatans."

"It would not surprise me too...when me, Ermac, and you Skarlet worked for Shao Khan i saw Mileena eye Scorpion every time he was around...and i beleave it was romantically...that could be one reason." Reptile said to his comrades.

"What ever the reason she will still not stop us from crushing her rebels." D'vorah said to the group while looking at the war map.

"Please. The day that Mileena actually has a lover is the day that Ferra becomes Empress," Erron spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! That no nice, Bang-Bang!" Ferra retorted with a glare.

"I rest my case. Anyway, what's important is that we clear out that district and prevent any further incursions onto the city. But we gotta be careful. Mileena still has the Oni Warlords on her side. Meaning we might have to fight giant cannibals the size of two-story buildings. Don't let their size intimidate you. They are as dumb as they are ugly."

"Indeed i met one once...he tryed hitting on me...lets just say he lost something the size of a bus." Abree said with a evil grin. "So is there a bar or something with booz in this place?"

"Isn't it a bit earlier to be drinking?" Erron asked as he crossed his arms. "Besides, we are about to go leave and do a mission. The sooner we get this done, the better."

Abree just shook her head and walked away out of the war room to find booz leaving the rest to talk.

"I think i may go too...im going to see what there is to eat in the kitchen." Reptile said licking his lips as he left the room.

"Scarlet what are you going to do?" Ermac asked his lover.

"Head into the city outskirts. Scout out what we are dealing with," Skarlet replied with determination. Duty also came first with her.

"May i join you?" Ermac asked her.

"This will require subtlety, Ermac. I apologies. But you tend to attract a lot of attention," Skarlet replied.

Ermac frowned under his hood as he walked away out of the room. Soon the room ended up being emptied and the outworlders went to prepare for the battle that will happen tomorrow.

(Hoped you liked this chapter every one...please review it and say what you think of it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Rain was a womanizer and everyone in this faction knew it. In fact, he had a whole entourage of female servants and whores that he could fuck at any time he wants. But on this day, he was in the mood for something more...exotic.

He thought of everyone else that was in Shao Kahn's inner circle. And then he remembered Sheeva. That shokan bodyguard who wore next to nothing, showing off her exquisite body. Edenian standards of beauty be damned. He would fuck her like a slut if she permitted him too. While she didn't exactly have the most pleasant personality, the hydromancer was confident that he could get her to sleep with him if he used his charm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebel camp 90 miles away from capital.

Rain eventually found Sheeva exercising in the training room. He pretend that he was here to sharpen his abilities, though his eyes kept wandering at her tits and ass when she wasn't looking. "Ah. It's good to see you again, Sheeva," Rain spoke with a pleasant tone. "I trust that you are well?"

Sheeva was not having the best of days today. She was told by Milleena to train almost 100 of new Tarkathin recruits and the bastard did not listen to her at all and tried showing their own skills that would not even impress a worm. Now she has to deal with this man. Sheeva has never liked Rain...she thought he was annoying. She had heard of the things he does and the things he tries to do to women and the collection of sluts and whores he has back at his home and every time he has a new maid he fucks them in the ass. But she just ignored him and continued to punch the bag she was hitting.

Rain frowned from behind his mask. Looks like this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Still, he maintained his charade and his charisma as he spoke. "Hm. You seem rather distraught, Sheeva. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"No." She said as she punched the bag faster and harder in irritation.

"As you wish," Rain stated as he wandered over to her. He crossed his arms as he decided to switch tactics. She wasn't exactly the typical woman that he usually seduces. She was a shokan, and a warrior at that. She values strength and skill more than anything. Perhaps he should shift his focus towards that subject.

"I admire your skill, Sheeva," the hydromancer spoke as he watched her train. "You're quite the formidable warrior, if you don't mind me saying. I'm actually somewhat jealous."

She listened to him but did not care what he thought. She knew he only wanted sex the bloody pervert. She went faster in her punches and went harder thinking that the punching bag was him.

"Perhaps I could interest you in a brief sparring match?" Rain offered, knowing his much her kind loves to show off their combat prowess.

THATS IT! She took one big punch and from that punched she hit the punching bag across the room and it broke a table.

Rain was actually a bit startled by Sheeva's sudden display of violence. He was mentally preparing himself to use his powers in case he needs to protect himself. "Err...are you sure your ok?" he asked with uncertainty.

"I know what you are trying to do Rain...and i dont fuckin like it...so if you like to have your head...or should i say heads if you get my meanings...i recamend ether you be quiet or leave...either way ill be happy." Sheeva said with a fire in her eyes.

"If you really wanted me gone, you would've attacked me by now," Rain replied with a smirk, smugly crossing his arms. "You must be lonely at night, Sheeva. All those arms, and yet no one to hold at night."

She turned around to look at the man pissed off as she felt like grabbing his head and tearing it off. But she knew that Mileena would not want that so Sheeva tried to keep her cool.

"And why do you say that?" She asked Rain.

"You don't have a lover, Sheeva. No one to pleasure you," Rain spoke as he took a few brave steps forward. He was now so close to her, he could smell her breath. "I understand that you've been quite stressed lately. I could help relief you of your burden, Sheeva. If you'll let me have you."

She stared at him with a angry face as she thought about what he said. She has be stressed lately and could use some sex tho it would only make him happy the little fuck...unless.

"Fine then rain...relieve my stress." Sheeva said with a slightly evil smile.

"As you wish, my dear," Rain spoke with a seductive grin as he took one of Sheeva's hands in his own and had her follow him to his private quarters.

Once they arrived at his bedroom, Rain removed his mask, revealing his handsome features. "Hmm...your very beautiful, Sheeva," he spoke as he reached towards her, grabbing her next to nothing outfit and easily moving it off her shoulders, exposing her supple breasts. Then, with one hand wrapped around her waist and another grabbing her hair, he pulled the woman into a deep kiss, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth.

Sheeva allowed him to kiss her only so she could wait for the opportunity to come to do her plan. She moved her tong around his and tasted it as she pushed herself closer to him.

Rain let out a soft groan as he madeout with the Shokan princess. His tongue gently massaged her own in a wet kiss as his hand reached down and smacked her supple ass before squeezing it roughly.

She made a mmmmm sound but then broke the kiss to say...

"Take off your cloths." She said in a seductive tone.

Rain grinned as he began to undress himself. It wasn't long until was only wearing his boxers. He then grabbed Sheeva once more and mashed his lips against her own, making their tongue's engage in another erotic dance as he grabbed her supple rear with both hands and roughly massaged it.

Sheeva pushed Rain onto his bed and started to take off his boxers to show his cock.

Rain pulled Sheeva so that she was on top of him. He then wrapped his lips around her right nipple and began to tenderly suck on it like an eager infant.

She moved her bottom left hand down to Rains cock and started to grip it hard...like almost crushing hard.

Rain's eyes widened and he let out a slight groan in pain. "Sheeva...easy there. Your grip is too tight," he told her before rewrapping his lips around her nipple, sucking at it with his highly experienced mouth. Even someone like Sheeva would be moaning at how he was treating her bosom.

She did moan but she got rid of that as she started to jack him off hard and wild and rough while still gripping it hard.

Rain grunted at how rough she was being. He suspected that Shokan were natrually rough in bed, so he wasn't totally surprised. In response, he tucked at her nipple with his teeth before letting it go with a 'pop'. Then, as he began sucking on her other nipple, his hands reached down and grabbed Sheeva's loincloth.

He easily pushed it down her legs, revealing her naked cunt and ass in all their glory. Then, he grabbed the woman's ass with both hands, spreading it open. A moment later, he inserted two fingers into the puckered hole.

Rain was doing this as payback for her roughness, as well as to distract her so he can flip them both over and be on top of the woman, later.

She moaned when she felt him put his fingers in her ass hole and started to go faster and harder on his cock griping it harder. She then starts to get a idea as she let goes of Rains cock. She then turns herself around so her rear and pussy was in his face and she lays on him rubbing it in his face. She then starts to lick his cock with her tong and mostly the head.

Rain was surprised when he suddenly found his face being covered by Sheeva's cunt and ass. He was quite tempted to regain control of the situation. But he found that he quickly submitted to her whims when her mouth engulfed his cock. He moaned against the flesh of her entrance in pleasure before he began to invade it with his skillful tongue. All the while, he resumed thrusting his fingers into her exposed ass.

She moans into his cock as she felt him lick her woman hood and put his finger back in her ass. She goes at a slow pace when sucking his cock then begins to rub the ends of her teeth on his cock. She lets it go to the back of her throat and back still rubbing her teeth on his cock.

Rain groaned loudly in pleasure as he felt Sheeva's teeth against the sensitive skin of his member. "Less teeth. More tongue," he commanded before shoving his own tongue deep into her wet entrance.

She moaned at him putting his tongue in her and rubbed her rear and cunt in his face more. She used some tongue but ignored what he said and used her teeth a little more softer but not too soft that he would take control.

Rain nearly choked from lack of air as Sheeva's cunt was pressed further against his face. And the fact that she refused to do what he told her too inspired him to fight back with his own dirty tricks.

He began using every trick his tongue had to make the shokan reach her orgasm. From feather-lick licks to unbearable pressure, he made-out with her entrance in ways she would've never though possible.

Meanwhile, Rain added a third finger into the puckered hole of her rear, stretching it further as his fingers kept pumping in and out of it.

Sheeva moaned at all the things rain was doing to her cunt and rear. She moaned loud but not loud that it would be a orgasm. She wanted him to cum first so she used her mouth and start to suck his head. She wrapped her mouth around it and sucked on it and moved her tong all over it.

Rain couldn't help but groan against Sheeva's wet cunt as she kept stroking his cock with her warm tongue. He did his best to hold out for as long as he could, but this woman was unlike any that he has bed before.

"Damn...I'm going to finish," he announced with eyes shut tight. Then, he finally came deep into the shokan's mouth. The hydromancer gritted his teeth as he kept shooting his seed down her throat. In response, he shoved his tongue as far into Sheeva's entrance as it would go.

She swallowed his come and moaned when she felt his tong in her cunt. But she did not come yet...she had plans. She removed her cunt and rear from rains face and turned to face him as she started to roughly grab him by the cock and shoved it into her cunt as she moaned.

Rain let out another audible groan at the sensation. His cock was still sensitive from her treatment with her mouth. He had not even recovered from his climax yet. "Woman...you will wait until I am ready," he demanded, though it was a weak threat.

He wasn't use this kind of treatment in bed. Usually, he always gets what he wants from the woman he is making love to. They always follow his every command, because they knew how harsh he would be if they didn't.

Sheava only gave him a evil smile as she pines Rains arms down with her two lower arms and starts to pound hard on him more. She slams her cunt harder on his dick as she moans at how it felt. Her breasts bounce up and down as she gose up and down on him and she uses her upper arms and holds her breasts as she fucks Rain.

Rain's eyes rolled back into his head before he shut them tight. The hydromancer struggled against Sheeva's grip, wanting to regain dominance. But her treatment on his cock left him far too weak from both the pain and pleasure. "D-damn you, w-woman! S-stop! I command you!" he pleaded, though he couldn't help but thrust his hips back up to meet her own each time she landed on his cock.

She smiled more at him as she used her upper arms and removed them to grab some of Rains cloths off of the floor and starts to use them as rope and tired Rains arms and legs to the bed rails. And finally to top it off she stuffs her panties in his mouth to shut him up.

"How about no." She said to him as she smiled and pounded her cunt on his cock more and more.

Rain moaned in pleasure as Sheeva shoved her panties into his mouth. He shameless began chewing and licking at the material, trying to get as much of her taste as he could.

Eventually, the pain was replaced with total pleasure and he gladly thrusted his cock into her wet yet tight cunt. He hungrily watched her breasts pounce with each erotic movement.

She moaned loud as she went harder and harder on Rains cock wanting to enjoy all of it. She used her free upper hands to touch her own breasts and started to lift them near her mouth where she stuck her tong out and licked them.

Rain was completely mesmerized by Sheeva, fucking her with delight. Each time her walls squeezed and clenched around his cock brought him closer and closer to his second release. But he wanted to give his new Shokan lover the chance to orgasm first.

The bed underneath them creaked with each meeting of thier hips. Eventually, Rain was able to get his hands free but he did not struggle. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her and mercilessly pulling her back down to his member in a rapid pace. He was now completely at her whim.

She felt his hands on her waist but she did not care...she slightly felt like she broke him and he is around her finger now. She moaned in every pounded on Rains cock and felt like she was getting near her orgasm. She started to lay down a little until her face was near Rains and she started to lick his face and kiss and bit parts of it.

Rain messily kissed Sheeva back as she kept bouncing on his member. Amazingly, the hydromancer was able to hold off from finishing. He ran his hands through her thick hair and made-out with her in a loving and passionate way as they kept fucking each other with delight.

Sheeva kissed Rain more as she moaned in the kisses as she felt like she was going to come. She moaned louder and louder until she finally came and her cunt started to clench Rains cock hard.

Rain cried out in pleasure as he felt Sheeva's walls squeeze his cock. The warmth and pressure causes him to finally finish deep within her depths. It was an intensive orgamsim that caused them both to shudder violently in each other's arms. Until eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, they were both spent.

Rain panted heavily as he kept Sheeva in a tight embrace, still not removing himself from her entrance as he kept kissing her lips.

She kissed him a few more times until she pulled Rains cock out of her. She sat up and started to slowly get up and she leaned down and started to pick up her cloths and had her rear showing to him.

"Thanks for the great sex loser." She said as she picked up her cloths.

Rain began to process everything that had happened. Sheeva used him for sex like he was going to use her. What's worse, she humiliated him. One of Shao Kahn's best generals and a Son of Argus at that. He should feel anger and rage. He should beat that woman within an inch of her life so that she will learn to respect him from now on.

But he didn't feel any of that. He only felt disappointment that she was leaving so soon. And since she was bent over in front of him, he decided to take advantage of the situation. With a smirk, he sat up on the bed and then proceeded to spank Sheeva's naked ass with a firm 'slap' to get her undivided attention.

Sheeva gasped when she felt a hand spank her and she immediately turned around to look at rain with slightly angry eyes.

"Sheeva...," Rain started as he snaked his arms around he waist and even managed to pull her back onto the bed on top of him. "Don't leave yet...just lay down with me...," the hydromancer pleaded uncharacteristically. "Be with me for tonight and tomorrow morning...and I shall do whatever you ask afterwards..."

Sheeva stared at him trying to think if she should feel bad for him or hate him. Soon she disided to stay.

"Ill stay Rain...but ya better let me go tomorrow morning...Mileena said she may come back tomorrow with some one to help with the cause...but until then ill lay with you." She said as she took a blanket and covered them both as she layed on the left side of rain and looked at him.

"I think I'm in love with you," Rain shamelessly admitted before pulling Sheeva into another deep and loving kissing session.

Rain's mental state wasn't exactly stable when it comes to women. Sheeva did not know this, but whenever he finds a woman that he can't have the way he wants, such as Sheeva, he will obsess over them for long periods of time, proclaiming his love and passion multiple times.

Sheeva's eyes where wide open when she heard Rain say that...was he serious...Sheeva has heard from others about Rain and how such a pervert he was but know...what?! Sheeva let that slide because she thought he only said that because of how good the sex was and he enjoyed it so much. Rain will probily get other what he said and go back to being a pervert Sheeva thought but until then she held Rain with her 4 arms.


End file.
